marry me?
by hyo93
Summary: Mereka mulai menyangkal diri mereka, tidakkah mereka tahu jika Cinta dapat datang secepat kereta listrik Jepang?. [Chanbaek/Baekyeol]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Marry me?

Main Cast : Chanyeol || Baekhyun || Other

Summary :

Hanya permintaan kecil dari Chanyeol kepada sahabatnya Baekhyun.

* * *

Semua anak punya teman bermain, mereka punya seorang atau... beberapa orang yang bisa menjadi satu kumpulan kecil. Terkadang mereka akan bermain di taman bersama atau belajar di salah satu rumah diatara mereka dengan remahan-remahan roti di setiap bibir.

Chanyeol punya banyak teman,sedangkan Baekhyun tak punya seorang pun.

"Siapa dia?"

Jongin seorang teman kecilnya tak mengerti. "Ha?"

"Anak laki-laki itu!" Chanyeol sedikit kesal, dia menarik lengan baju Jongin.

"Oh.. entahlah, aku tak mengenalnya." Jongin kembali sibuk dengan kartu-kartunya yang mulai berserakan di bawah lantai kelas.

Chanyeol kecil mulai penasaran, diliriknya sekilas wajah itu. Dia tak kenal. Terlalu asing di kelas kecilnya yang hampir semua orang dia hapal nama dan wajahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan kedepan kelas, di pojok lemari buku dekat pintu "eh, namamu siapa? Nama ku Chanyeol," dia mencoba menebak wajah yang kini menunduk dalam itu.

10 menit kemudian wajah itu tak kunjung terangkat, tak ada suara bahkan lengan Chanyeol mulai sakit karena tak juga di sambut.

"Aku Chnayeol," dia mencoba lagi.

Chanyeol punya teman, semua orang ingin berteman dengannya.

"Kau tak punya teman?" wajah itu mulai jengah, Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya lagi, sesaat kemudian...

"Aku –aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol suka Baekhyun.

* * *

"Ambilah bekalku, eomma membuat banyak hari ini"

Chanyeol meletakkan sepotong sandwich besar dengan 2 lapis keju di atas tissue di meja kantin siang itu.

"Ah.. kau tak usah melakukannya, Chan" suara itu sangat kecil, Chanyeol harus menajamkan telinganya.

" Tak apa, ambillah Baekhyun~ah. Chanyeol suka memberikan sandwich ini untuk mu"Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan malu-malu. Poninya menutup sebagian wajahnya ketika dia menunduk untuk mencoba sandwich Chanyeol.

"Ini enak."

"Benarkah? Hahaha" Chanyeol mengambil sepotong lagi dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Hua.. eomma benar-benar hebat!" teriaknya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol" semburat merah menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kecil tersedak, dia tak paham apa yang terjadi. Mengapa bagian tubuh di bawah lehernya sakit, sakit yang aneh. Chanyeol kembali tak mengerti saat tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas ketika bibir mungilnya mengatakan dengan sangat pelan –

"Chanyeol suka Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun tak pernah mengenal apa itu teman atau untuk apa punya seorang teman saat dia bisa belajar dan bermain dengan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak suka teman,

Baekhyun tak suka saat orang lain mencoba untuk memasuki dunianya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang apa hobinya atau di mana rumahnya. Dia benci itu!.

Dia benci saat teman-teman mulai datang ke kehidupannya, karena mereka akan benar-benar berisik. Mereka akan memasuki kamarnya dan menanyakan semua yang ada di sana tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun tak pernah memasukkan kata teman dalam daftar keinginannya selama ini sebelum seorang bernama byun baekhyun menyentil pemikirannya.

Ya..Chanyeol.

"Kau suka bunga?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan seikat bunga lyly di tangannya.

"Aku tak suka" Baekhyun memegangi hidungnya dengan sebal.

"Aku alergi dengan bau mereka," dia menambahkan.

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dengan cara yang lucu "Oh, sayang sekali. Aku sangat suka dan aku membawakan beberapa untuk Baekhyun" dia menatap bunga itu dengan sedih.

"Maaf" Baekhyun menatap sepatunya lekat.

"Tapi aku juga membawakan coklat dan permen untukmu," dia berjingkat-jingkat ke sisi Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di tepi kolam kecil di depan kelas. Dia mulai kewalahan dengan jumlah coklat dan permen yang melebihi kapasitas tangannya, bunga itu... entahlah dia sudah membuangnya entah dimana.

"Kau baik sekali?" semburat sewarna tomat menempeldi wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mual seketika, sekumpulan kupu-kupu sepertinya sedang berada di perutnya.

"Eh iya. Sama-sama Baekhyun" pipinya juga memanas.

Chanyeol meletakkan semua coklat dan permen itu di kursi kayu di tepi kolam. Selanjutnya mereka mengambil tempat di sisi bagian lainnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu. Semalam aku pergi ke pernikahan paman dengan ibu dan ayah."

Chanyeol membuka ceritanya siang itu.

"Mereka menikah, kau tahu apa itu menikah?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun menjawab dengan satu kata paling masuk akal yang dia tahu. Dia tak mengerti, tentu saja.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi kata ibu menikah akan membuat dua orang tidak akan terpisahkan. Saat dua orang ingin terus bersama-sama mereka harus menikah. Ayo kita menikah!"

Chanyeol segera berdiri. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dibawahnya dengan semangat.

"Menikah?" Baekhyun tak pernah mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol sejak semula.

"Iya, aku dan Baekhyun akan menikah. Chanyeol suka Baekhyun, kita suka bermain bersama, belajar bersama dan kita tak mau terpisahkan. Jadi kita harus menikah. Baekhyun mau menikah dengan Chanyeol kan?" Chanyeol menunjukan wajah paling penuh harap yang selama ini pernah Baekhyun lihat.

Baekhyun memegangi ujung bajunya dengan gugup, dia tak tahu apa arti menikah dan untuk apa orang harus menikah. Tapi, Baekhyun suka bermain dan belajar bersama Chanyeol, maka itu –

"Baiklah" ucapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian dia menautkan jemari-jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita ke gereja, semua orang menikah disana!"

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Hai! ini fiction ke dua aku disini.

Aku udah lama buat account tapi baru post lagi (Hahahaha)

Aku udah pernah post fiction ini di blog, tapi castnya bukan Chanbaek.

Karena aku suka banget sama Chanbaek, so aku ganti cast nya.

Dan ini akan menjadi fiction chapter pertama ku. Happy reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Title : Marry me?

Cast : Chanyeol || Baekhyun || Other

Summary :

Ketika mereka mengatakan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang berbeda "Will you marry me?" mungkinkah mereka lupa dengan janji mereka dahulu?

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Chanyeol memegang lembut jemari seseorang di hadapannya. Dia menatap lekat pada sepasang coklat muda yang memandangnya dengan sorotan tak terbaca.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Kentara sekali dia kepalang percaya diri.

Seseorang itu memutar matanya sesaat "Jangan bercanda, Chanyeol-ssi", kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang seakan tak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya, tanpa berniat menerima seikat bunga yang di julurkan lelaki itu sejak tadi.

" –y ya!" Chanyeol berteriak, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Seseorang itu melenggang pergi tak menatap sedikitpun pada Chanyeol . Chanyeol membuang seikat bunga itu –berniat memasukkanya kedalam tempat sampah di depannya. Namun, gagal. Kemalangan kedua untuk hari ini.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya saat dia akan mengumpat lagi.

"Hei dude, kau terlihat tidak sedang bahagia pagi ini?" Kai. Temannya yang menyebalkan, ok, kemalangan ketiga untuk pagi cerah ini.

"Aku – "

"Jangan katakan kalau kau di tolak – " Kai memberi tatapan mengerikan pada Chanyeol, seakan dia lajang tua yang tak laku-laku.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, dia tidak seburuk itu!

"Hei, dia hanya Krystal. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengharapkaannya" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar tak terlihat bahwa dia kecewa berat.

Chanyeol mulai jengah. Lihat saja tatapan Kai yang seakan ingin mengulitinya. Chanyeol ingin memukul pemuda itu, namun dia lebih memilih menjauh dan berjalan dengan cepat. Namun, Kai tak semudah itu untuk di hindari.

"Hanya Krystal? Oh come on, dude! Dia cantik, Ketua Osis, dan semua juga tahu dia itu ketua Osis perempuan pertama sejak 20 tahun terakhir. Semua makhluk yang di sebut _jantan _pasti menginginkannya. Dan –seksi! Oh, itu yang paling penting" Kai mengangkat tangannya ke udara seakan melukis lekuk tubuh Krystal disana.

Chanyeol memutar matanya, ok, dia terlihat seperti Krystal sekarang, "Jangan berlebihan, dia hanya belum tahu siapa aku" Chanyeol menyikut Kai, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat agar tak semakin banyak kemalangan yang menimpanya.

Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa bersabar saat Kai kembali menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Aku hanya kasihan dengan kau, sobat. Kau begitu malang, di tolak berkali-kali oleh semua gadis. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan lelaki romatis lain yang bisa melebihimu, melamar anak gadis orang di sekolah. Oh sobat, kau bahkan belum bisa memakai baju dengan benar" Jongin tertawa, suaranya bergema di lorong kelas yang hampir sudah terisi siswa semua, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu, kecuali untuk orang-orang nakal _garis miring_ pembuat onar seperti mereka yang enggan masuk lebih cepat dari guru.

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi –setidaknya menurutnya " Itu hanya agar gadis- gadis itu percaya jika aku serius –dan jangan menghinaku, hitam!" Chanyeol berteriak keras, mereka telah sampai di depan kelas.

Mata Kai membulat sempurna, oh… dia memang tidak seputih Chanyeol atau masyarakat Asia pada umumnya. Tapi menghina Jongin di depan kelasnya terlebih seorang gadis incarannya ada di dalam sana, membuat Kai berang.

Kai tersenyum miring sebelum membalas.

"Atau kau memang tak benar-benar menyukai wanita. Kau –kau Gay, Chanyeol! Ya, benar kau pasti Gay!" Kai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol sebelum dia melesat ke dalam kelas.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, amarahnya menjalar hingga ke pangkal kepalanya. Lelaki itu menunduk dengan cepat dan melepaskan sepatunya. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus tersenyum karena hari ini dia memakai sepatu dengan sol yang tebal.

"Mati kau!", umpatnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melempar sepatunya tanpa sempat melihat kepada siapa benda itu melayang.

"Park Chanyeol!"

_Mati aku._

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalnya, di depannya Guru sejarah sedang memegang sepatu Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya dan memegang kepalnya dengan tangan satunya. Kelihatannya guru setengah baya itu baru saja akan masuk kelas, namun seseorang ternyata sedang memberinya sebuah hadiah ucapan selamat pagi.

Kemalangan keempat. Dan –

"Keruangan saya. Sekarang!"

– kemalangan-kemalangan lainnya.

* * *

_**In other side~**_

"Will you marry me, honey?"

Seorang pria Asia dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari 175cm tengah berlutut dengan sekotak coklat di tangannya. Di hadapannya soeorang gadis yang tidak lebih dari pria itu memandangnya setengah hati. Berbeda dari harapan sang pria yang mengharapkan gadis itu tersipu-sipu seperti layaknya gadis pada umunya saat di lamar seorang pria.

"Jangan membuang waktuku dengan lamaran anehmu itu, Baekhyun~ie"

Hell!

"Namaku Baekhyun, honey. Byun Bakehyun, kau tidak mungkin lupa 'kan?" Baekhyun, si pria pelamar itu menyapukan tangannya di rambut bergelombang sang gadis.

Gadis itu menepis tangan Baekhyun, merapikan rambutnya yang menjadi sedikit beratakan. Ayolah, dia bukan gadis tahun '80-an yang suka saat seorang pria berlutut dengan sekotak coklat di tangannya, terlebih merusak tatanan rambutnya dengan sentuhan sayang? Cih! Wanita modern macam mana yang akan bahagia dengan semua _ke-kuno-an_ itu?

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi berhentilah bersikap seaka-akan kau kekasihku, Baek. Aku bahkan belum menerimamu menjadi kekesihku. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang kau melamarku?" Gadis itu mencibir.

Selanjutny di menghentakkan kakinya dan akan berlalu sebelum Bakehyun menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis.

"Lepaskan, Baek"

"Jadi, bagimana, Luna?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati.

Namun gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya, sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Bagaimana apanya? Sudah jelas jawaban ku adalah… Tidak!" Gadis itu berteriak keras, Baekhyun harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menutup telinganya.

Baekhyun memijat kepalanya sesaat, bagaimana mungkin dia di tolak lagi dan kali ini benar-benar telak. Diam-diam dia menyalahkan ibu dan ayahnya yang memberi gen _baby face _padanya karena hampir semua gadis menolaknya dengan alasan kalau mereka akan terlihat seperti tante-tante pedofil saat pergi kencan dengannya. Hell! Bahkan Luna memanggilnya Baekhyun~ie, panggilan mengerikan amacam apa itu?

"Kau di tolak lagi, **Baekhyun~ie? **Apa mungkin karena kau _Gay_?Omo!" Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya saat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"Aku mendengarmu Sehun!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Hi, everyone! Thank's buat kamu-kamu yang mau review. Walupun belum banyak, tapi ga apa-apa.

Sorry kalau updatenya gak terlalu panjang. Karena aku biasanya Cuma nulis one-shoot atau drabble, jadi takutnya ntar malah gak nyambung.

Ini bukan series, ini ceritanya pas mereka udah SMA dan ntar bakalan ada hubungannya dengan Chap sebelumnya.

Tapi aku bakalan lanjut secepatnya, mumpung masih libur juga.

Aku mau tau review teman-teman apakah fiction ini tidak terlalu memalukan untuk dilanjutkan. Coz' I swear, ini baru pertama kalinya aku benar-benar nulis Yaoi walaupun aku cukup sering baca.

I'll wait your reviews, guys


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Title : Marry me?

Cast : Chanyeol || Baekhyun || Other

Summary :

Mereka memperebutkan seseorang yang sama. Tidakkah mereka tahu jika mereka telah memiliki satu sama lain sejak dahulu. Jadi untuk apa cinta dari hati lain?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerutu.

Dia tengan memegang penyiram bunga dan sedang berdiri dengan setengah hati di hadapan bunga-bunga _mugunghwa _ditaman sekolah. Andai saja bukan karena dia melempar sepatu bersol tebalnya pada _–_Guru Sejarah mereka terlebih wanita itu adalah kepala kesiswaan dan lagi _Gila Hormat._ Chanyeol tidak sudi berada di taman karena kepopularannya menjadi taruhan.

Huh!

Dia mendengus. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengyusun rencana untuk membalas si hitam a.k.a Kai, pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ yang menyebut dirinya sahabat Chanyeol itu. Cih! Sahabat? Sahabat seperti apa yang akan membiarkan sahabatnya menanggung malu dengan hukuman menyiram bunga yang sangta tidak _jantan_?

Lagi-lagi Cahnyeol mengumpat dalam hati, namun seketika saat dia hendak menendang kerikil di hadapannya seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat bergelombang menarik _focus_ Chanyeol seketika.

Krystal. Ya, seorang gadis yang telah menolaknya dan mempermalukannya di depan Kai. Namun Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan gadis yang sangat popular di sekolah mereka itu dan entah mengapa perkataan Kai yang menyebut dirinya _Gay_ mengganggu Chanyeol. Dia bukan Gay. Dan Chnayeol mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya. Kai hanya ingin memprovokasi dia saja.

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Dia akan mendapatkan Krystal. Bagaimanpun caranya..

.

.

.

"Baek hyung! Kau disini!"

"Panggil aku Sunbae!, Sehun" Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada seseorang yang kini tengah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Hahaha~ kalau kau ingin membuatku takut dengan tatapan mu itu, kau gagal total Baek hyung dan lagi untuk apa aku memanggilmu Sunbae, kita tidak sedang di sekolah dan kurasa kita cukup dekat sehingga aku bisa memanggilmu Hyung" Sehun –seseorang itu, mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, berharap Baekhyun akan luluh dengan tingkah imutnya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya "Jangan harap aku akan terpengaruh dengan Aegyeo mu itu, dan kita tidak lagi dekat seperti yang kau fikirkan" dia meneguk segelas Ice Caramel Macchiato di hadapannya, menyesapnya hingga minuman berwarna cokat dan manis itu tandas tak bersisa.

"Ya –hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau masih marah?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.  
Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia hampir meledak sekarang.

"Jelas aku marah Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengataiku Gay di depan Luna. Oh dia bahkan cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya dan aku mati-matian menjelaskan padanya kalau aku buka seperti itu. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, dia kepalang percaya. Itu karena kau –!"

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dia berbicara begitu cepat dengan suara dua oktafnya. Sehun sampai tertegun mendapati kenyataan jika hyungnya itu dapat berbicara melebihi kereta .

Baekhyun jelas berang, dia tidak mengira jika Luna –seseorang yang dia incar selama semester kemarin termakan teriakan Sehun yang mengatai dirinya Gay. Dia berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu jika dia tidak seperti itu dia normal dan bukan Gay. Namun Luna dengan wajah _sok _perhatiaan yang di lebih-lebihkan memegang pundak Baekhyun dan berkata kalau dia tidak perlu malu dan menutupi orientasi seksualnya dengan menyatakan cinta pada gadis-gadis.

Hell!

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seakan bisa pecah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, Luna mengatakan hal itu di depan teman-temannya, yang perlu di garis bawahi adalah teman-temannya yang suka bergosip. Mati saja Baekhyun!

"Ya –Hyung, jangan berteriak semua orang melihatmu" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan, dia menunjuk dengan ujung dagunya beberapa orang yang mendang Baekhyun dengan ngeri.

Ok. Satu kota akan segera berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Bakhyun pusing seketika. Bagaiman mungkin dia berani menatap wajah Luna, jikan gadis itu sudah menganggapnya seorang Gay, tidak cukupkah dia sering di bilang manis bahkan cantik? Ini pukulan telak untuk Baekhyun. Nasib sedang bermain-main dengan dia sepertinya.

"Y –Hyung" Sehun berbisik lagi.

Baekhyun sempat berfikir akan melayangkan gelas Coffee nya kearah Sehun, namun seketika wajhnya memanas saat melihat arah ujung dagu Sehun tengan mengarah.

"Lihat, manis kan mereka? Apalagi yang itu, yang rambutnya sebahu"

"Sehun, tutup mulutmu. Kau berliur!" Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada dongsaeng sekaligus sepupunya itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayola Hyung kau harus emmbuktikan pada Luna nuna dan gadis-gadis di sekolah kita kalau Byun Baekhyun bukan Gay. Kau normal. Kau bukan Gay, hyung!" Sehun tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja berteriak diakhir kaliamtnya.

Baekhyun memukul kepala anak itu dengan sedotannya, "Bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu, Oh sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum canggung, Baekhyun yang memanggilnya Sehun tanpa embel-embel –a (Sehuna –a) saja sudah membuktikan jika Hyungnya itu sedang marah, apalagi jika Baekhyun memanggil nama lengkapnya. Sehun benar-benar akan mati setelah ini, maka dari itu dia hanya mengambil tissue dengan diam dan membersihkan rambutnya. Walaupun dalam hati di mengutuk Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Baekhyun tertegun, dua orang gadis sedang duduk di meja di depan mereka, posisi meja yang agak menyamping membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah keduanya. Manis. Satu kata yang dia tangkap saat melihat wajah mereka.

"Yang rambutnya sebahu milikku Hyung" Sehun membuka suaranya, masih takut jiak Baekhyun meledak lagi.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal pada pemuda itu. Ayolah, bahkan anak itu belum tahu siapa nama gadis-gadis itu bagaimna mungkin dia sudah mengakui gadis berambut sebahu itu adalah miliknya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Luna dan gadis-gadis di sekolah kita kalau aku normal. Sangat normal!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tpis. Gadi di sebelah _gadis milik Sehun_ itu juga manis, rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang tubuhnya tinggi dan kulitnya putih bersih. Sempurna. Dia target Baekhyun.

Namun saat Baekhyun tengah menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya, irisnya menangkap sepasang mata yang mendelikkanya tajam, seakan mengulitinya. Mata itu membawa Baekhyun menatap meja gadis incarannya dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun mendapati Sehun sudah dengan manisnya duduk di sebelah gadis impiannya itu.

Hell!

_Bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa secepat itu _Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa bertindak secepat Sehun. Salahkan anak itu mengapa dia lebih tampan, lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

"Baek Hyung, kemarilah! Duduk disini saja" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan riang sedangkan gadis impian disampingnya menatapnya malas.

Apa ini semcam pemaksaan?

Entahlah, baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Dia akhirnya melangkah kea rah Sehun.

"Annyeong, aku Baekhyun"

Gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku Krystal dan ini temanku Luhan"

Baekhyun menunduk kea rah Luhan dan tanpa sengaja dia menangkap seseorang dari balik bahu Luhan. Seseorang yang mendeliknya tajan sejak tadi, seseorang itu kini mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dan mengarahkan kepada matanya kemudian pada Baekhyun.

_Orang gila mana lagi itu?_

.

.

.

"XO high school?" Sehun membaca sign dia atas pagar masuk sebuah sekolah.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berdiri menunggu Krystal dan Luhan di depan sekolah mereka.

Mereka telah berjanji sebelumnya kalau akan pergi makan malam bersama. Ini adalah rencana Sehun karena anak itu juga Baekhyun menjadi dekat dengan Krystal. Mereka menghabiskan malam kemarin di café dan Sehun cukup cerdik untuk menghangatkan suasana, bahkan mereka telah bertukar no telepon dan berakhir dengan janji makan malam yang di ajukan Sehun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun bersyukur memilik sepupu yang se-gila Sehun.

Selang 10 menit setelah mereka tiba di sekolah itu bel berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar. Baekhyun dan sehun harus bersusah payah menunggikan leher mereka agar dapat meilihat gadis-gadis itu.

"Kemana mereka?"Sehun buka suara ketika dua orang yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung tiba padahal sekolah sudah sepi.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin mereka lupa" Baekhyun mulai berspekulasi.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Luhan tadi pagi dan dia tidak lupa"

"Baiklah kita lihat kedalam saja" ajak Baekhyun.

Namun belum satu langkah dua orang pemuda mendekati mereka. Seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap dan seorang lagi memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata dan Baekhyun seperti mengenalnya.

"Ya! Anak SMA mana kalian sehingga kalian berani datang ke sekolah kami! Apa kalian ingin berkelahi" yang lebih gelap buka suara.

"Mereka mungkin masih Play Group, Kai" kini yang lebih tinggi yang menyahut.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya. Preman sekolah sedang menghadang mereka rupanya.

"Hei! Siapa yang kalian katai play group?" sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kami hanya ingin ketemu Krystal nuna dan _my luhan_" Sehun tersenyum menyeriangai dan mengangkat dagunya saat menyebut _my luhan_.

"Ya! Apa hak mu mengatai Luhan milikmu?! Dia incaranku. Dia calon pacarku" Si pemuda berkulit gelap yang di panggil Kai oelh temannya maju satu langkah. Dia baru saja akan melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal namun Baekhyun menahannya dan menendang tulang kering pria itu.

"Ya!"

Sehun yang melihat itu semakin mengangkat dagunya "Rasakan itu! Dia Hyungku! Dia jago hapkido dan Hyungku akan segera berpacaran dengan teman kalian Krystal nuna."

'_Berapa usia anak ini? Dasar kekanakan,' _Baekhyun mengumpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau fikir kau cukup pantas untuk krytal. Ha!"

Baekhyun mendelik pada seseorang pria dihadapannya. Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Jangan coba mengintimidasiku seperti itu! Kau fikir kau siapa?!" Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, oh, dia merasa seperti anak itu. Tapi itu membuat dia tidak terkihat terlalu kerdil. Baekhyun melipat tangannya dengan angkuh, mengabaikan Sehun dan Kai yang masih sibuk berteriak memperebutkan Luhan.

Lelaki di hadapan Baekhyun itu mendekat dan memegang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Baekhyun sampai menahan nafasnya, lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar ahli dalam mengintimidasi orang. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya sendri saat sepasang bola mata gelap menantang matanya.

'_Berengsek,_' umpatnya dalam diam.

"Kau hanya anak kecil, lihat wajahmu, kau bahkan tidak pantas dikatakan lelaki. Kau –"

Seseorang itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kembali ke mata Baekhyun.

" –sama sekali bukan tipe Krystal" dan seketika pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun sampai meringis

"Ya! Kau fikir kau siapa! Kau fikir Krystal mau dengan seorang namja yang hanya kelebihan tinggi badan tapi dengan otak udang. Kalau Krystal memang menyukaimu seharusnya kalian sudah berpacaran sejak dulu, karena faktanya kalian satu sekolah. Tapi Krystal lebih memilih dengan ku. Dan jelas, aku menang untuk ini!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan tangan masih terapit di dadanya.

Ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang dia kira.

Seseorang itu baru akan berbicara lagi, namun sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya dan meredam pertengkaran Sehun dan Kai.

"Baekhyun! Sehun, maaf kalian menunggu lama" itu suara Krystal dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura panas di sekitarnya.

Krystal menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, Chanyeol seperti ingin _mencungkil_ matanya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai berlari dan mencoba mendekati Luhan namun Sehun ternyata lebih cepat dan menghalangi pria berkulit tan itu dengan lengannya.

Kai berdecak kesal.

"Ayolah Chanyeol. Kita akan balas mereka nanti"

Baekhyun seketika memutar kepalanya menghadap dua pemuda yang sedah berjalan mendahului mereka. Dia seperti _de javu_ dengan nama itu. Seperti tidak asing.

Chanyeol. Dia mengulang nama itu lagi di kepalanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun bangun di pagi senin yang dingin. Dia mengeratkan selimutnya, dia tidak begitu suka dengan dingin. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya akan bereaksi cepat terhadap dingin, sepertinya sudah sejak lama. Baekhyun tak ingat. Setahunya sejak dia mengenal dunia tubuhnya memang sduah tidak bersahabat dengan dingin.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga ke pangkal kepala. Di dalam selimutnya yang hangat dia bisa berfikir jernih dan satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat dan masih terngiang di fikirannya dalah pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak asing dengan namanya. Seperti anam seseorang di amsa lalu, tapi entah siapa.

Baekhyun baru akan melanjutkan tidurnya, namun seseorang menyingkap selimutnya hingga sebatas paha.

"Oh sehun! Jangan membuka selimutku! Ini sangat dingin"

Sehun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, suara seriosa Hyungnya di pagi hari bukanlah sarapan yang baik untuk pendengaran.

"Hyung ini sudah jam berapa? Kau akan trlambat. Cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu" sehun menarik paksa Baekhyun dari atas ranjangnya. Namun Baekhyun bergeming, pemuda itu terlihat sedang berfikir.

Kemudian sebuah seringaian tergurat di wajahnya. Sehun bergidik melihat Hyungnya yang menyeringai.

"Kita tidak ke sekolah hari ini Sehun-a"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita akan pindah sekolah!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan girang.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

Hi everyone

I'm back…

Oh ya, aku mau bilang kalau ada beberapa yang aku buat genderswitch, soalnya aku gak mau kalau dipasangin sama idol cew atau OC… aku lebih suka official couple nya EXO… so, aku buat luhan as girl

Btw, thank's yg mau review, ntar aku bls satu-satu


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

Title : Marry me?

Cast : Chanyeol || Baekhyun || Other

Summary :

Mereka mulai menyangkal diri mereka, tidakkah mereka tahu jika Cinta dapat datang secepat kereta listrik Jepang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pindah? Kau tak serius kan, hyung?" Sehun menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Dia memilih untuk menyerah membangunkan Baekhyun dan berniat untuk mendengarkan rencana koyol yang sedang dirancang hyung yang sejak 1 tahun telah tinggal dengannya itu.

Sehun tahu betul jika Baekhyun sudah menyarankan hal yang aneh-aneh pasti ada sesuatu. Karena tak ada hal yang terlalu biasa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun hingga pindah sekolah, Kecuali itu sangat mengganggu Baekhyun. Asal tahu saja, Hyungnya itu sedikit egois dan –keras kepala dan –mau menang sendiri.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan raut kesal, "Ku rasa, aku cukup mengatakannya sekali."

Sehun memutar matanya dua kali, kemudian dia mulai membuka baju seragamnya dan meninggalkan begitu saja di lantai kamar Baekhyun. Sembarangan.

Baekhyun berjengit, mereka memang sesama lelaki, tapi, membuka baju di depan orang lain apalagi ini masih pagi –

Bukankah terlalu –menjijikkan?

Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat sarapan.

"Ya! Jangan buka baju sembarangan di depan orang. Dan –jangan membuka lemariku!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat Sehun menarik asal kaus lengan pendeknya dan memakai baju itu di tubuh kurusnya. Oh, yang benar saja itu kaus yang baru di belinya 3 hari lalu. Memang dengan harga _discount_, tapi sejak pertama membelinya Baekhyun sudah menentukan jika itu adalah Kaus kesayangannya.

"Ini hanya sebuah kaus, Hyung dan kau punya banyak di lemarimu."

"Ya!Sehun!"

Sehun memilih menulikan telinganya dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Itu kaus kesayanganku, kau tahu?" Baekhyun masih membahas masalah kaus kesayangannya yang –demi apapun belum pernah dia kenakan.

"Oh Tuhan, Hyung. Apa semua hal yang kau beli kau katakan kesayangan? Lihat betapa banyak baju di lemarimu dan kau tidak menggunakan satupun dengan alasan 'baju kesayangan'? kau bahkan memakai baju yang itu-itu saja."

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya lebar-lebar,kemudian dia beranjak duduk dikasurnya. Pria tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu merasa gerah yang berhubungan dengan 'barang kesayangan' nya akan membuat dia gerah tanpa sebab.

"Sudah ku katakana, itu kaus kesayanganku. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar tata krama atau setidaknya kau harus tahu jika yang namanya 'kesayangan' tidak boleh dipakai orang yang bukan pemiliknya. Dan –"

"Hyung. Hentikan kata-kata abstrakmu itu. Dasar aneh."

"Aku belum selesai, anak kecil,"Baekhyun mulai mengintimidasi Sehun dengan matanya yang sipit itu seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tidak berpengaruh. Tentu saja.

"Baiklah, berhenti membahas itu. Omong-omong apa alasan Hyung untuk pindah sekolah?aku malas jika harus mencari teman baru lagi." Sehun bukan seorang anak yang dengan mudah mau berteman dengan orang baru.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan, dia hampir saja melupakan hal yang telah mengganggunya sejak semalam.

"Aku sedang mencari alasannya."

Sehun memandang aneh pada Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya telah turun dari Kasur dan kini tengah berjongkong di depan lemari pakain di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila hyung," sehun mengacak rambutnya,kemudian meraih bantal peluk Baekhyun dan memilih untuk berbaring di kasur sembari memperhatikan hyungnya yang tengah mengacak lemari yang berisi'barang-barang kesayangan'nya itu.

"Dapat!" terak Baekhyun riang.

"Apanya?"

"Alasan itu. Ini adalah alasan mengapa kita harus pindah ke XO high School –"

Baekhyun membuka penutup kotak kayu kecil yang tadi di temukannya di bawah tumpukan baju dan buku-buku masa lalunya. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan sebuah album usang , selanjutnya mata sipit Baekhyun membesar kepada ukuran maksimal.

"Ini – "

Sehun yang berbaring di ranjang Baekhyun mulai jengah memperhatikan tingkah hyungnya, namun dia menangkap sebuah nama sekolah yang terdengar tak asing, XO High School?

"XO High School? Krystal noona? Luhan Noona? Kita akan pindah kesana hyung?" sehun tiba-tiba meloncat dari ranjang Baekhyun, ada bunyi decit yang kuat saat dia melakukan itu.

Namun Baekhyun bergeming. Sebuah photo usang dari album lamanya menarik perhatian pemuda itu seketika. Ada sebuah tulisan samar di balik kertas photo di genggamannya. Jelas itu tulisan anak kecil yang baru belajar menulis,tapi baekhyun bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

**Channie&Baekkie**

**Menikah di Gereja **

**Kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya.**

"Jadi dia Channie yang itu?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia Baekkie yang itu?!"

"Kau kenapa, dude? , sejak tadi kau berbicara sendiri dan sekarang kau berteriak dengan sebuah album usang. Jangan bilang kau mulai gila!" Kai mundur satu langkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar matanya sebal. Mereka sedang berada di kantin pada jam pelajaran pertama dan si _hitam_ itu sudah membuat keributan. Mereka bisa saja ketahuan sedang membolos.

" Berhentilah bersikap mendramatisir Kim Jongin." Chanyeol mendengus sebal pada pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu, dan mengapa kau berteriak pada sebuah photo?," terdapat nada mengejek di suaranya, Jongin menarik sebuah kursi di samping Chanyeol dan meletakkan dagunya dia antara telapak tangan –seperti pendengar yang baik.

Chanyeol melirik dengan ujung mata, namun dia memilih untuk bercerita, " Semuanya berawal saat aku kelas 1 sekolah dasar – "

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**11 years earlier…**_

"**Menikah?"**

"**Ayo kita ke gereja, semua orang menikah disana!" Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun, mengajak teman kecilnya itu untuk berdiri.**

**Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk berdiri, namun dia menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Tapi Chanyeol – "**

**Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, dia terlalu kaget, dia tidak tahu apa itu menikah dan apa yang harus dilukan jika akan menikah.**

**Chanyeol mengerjap dengan lucu, dia menundukkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi, menunggu teman kecilnya menyambung kalimatnya.**

"**Tapi – kita masih di sekolah, kita tidak bisa pergi kegereja sekarang. Nanti sonsengnim mencari kita dan melaporkan pada eomma dan appa" Baekhyun menatap ragu pada Chanyeol, senyum teman tingginya itu memudar.**

**Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, dan seketika membuat yang lebih kecil menunduk dalam. Namun Chanyeol tidak marah seperti pemikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut halus temannya.**

"**Baekkie benar, kita tidak boleh pergi dari sekolah. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok Chanyeol menjemput Baekkie di rumah dan kita pergi kegerja sama-sama dan menikah. Baekkie mau kan?," Kaki Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk tanah di bawahnya sekali lagi, dia hampir meloncat karena terlalu senang dengan pemikiran hebatnya.**

"**Baekkie – ? " Baekhyun tidak menjawab Chanyeol, dia menangkap nama aneh yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk menyebut dirinya. Baekkie?**

**Chanyeol sadar kalau dia baru saja menyebut nama panggilan **_**tersayangnya **_**untuk Baekhyun. Asal tahu saja, dia sudah memberi nama Baekkie untuk Baekhyun sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali. Hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama itu secara langsung. **

**Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di mulut, dia takut sekaligus malu, matanya yang bundar berpencar-pencar ke kiri dan kekanan, dia sedang berusaha menghindari tatapan penasaran temannya itu.**

"**Um, itu panggilan kesayangan," Chanyeol berbicara cepat kemudian menutup mulutnya kembali.**

"**Apa – "Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya karena Chanyeol sudah berlari menuju kelas. **

**Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Dia masih terlalu **_**hijau **_**untuk mengerti cinta. Yang dia tahu Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya saat dia butuh seseorang yang lebih dari teman. Chanyeol selalu tertawa tanpa alasan, membuat Bakehyun diam-diam belajar tertawa seperti temannya itu. Baekhyun jelas tidak tahu arti menikah dan pada kenyataanya menikah bukanlah untuk pria dan pria namun untuk pria dan wanita. Baekhyun tidak tahu, namun dia mengulang-ulang dalam hatinya.**

**Menikah.**

**Baekhyun akan menikah dengan sahabatnya Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi itu Chanyeol meminta kepada eoma nya untuk di pakaikan stelan jas yang di beli saat natal tahun lalu. Sebuah jas ukuran kecil yang membuat Chanyeol merasa sepetrti appanya yang setiap ke kantor mengenakan jas yang serupa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga diam-diam mengingat pernikahan pamannya kemarin yang juga mengenakan jas. **

**Menikah.**

**Jas.**

**Chanyeol tersenyum dalam fikirannya saat mobil mereka melaju di jalan, saat itu hari minggu dan Chanyeol telah memandang cermin dengan stelan jas di tubuhnya bahkan sebelum fajar merekah. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat mobil mereka sudah memasuki lingkungan gereja. Dia membanyangkan betapa manisnya Baekhyun dengan sebuah gaun. **

**Ya, Chaneyol berfikir kalau Baekhyun memakai gaun hari itu. Karena bibinya mengenakan gaun saat menikah.**

**Chanyeol melompat turun dari mobil bahkan sebelum mesin mobil benar-benar mati, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Anak laik-laki yang tertinggi di kelasnya itu berlari kencang saat ekor matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang juga sedang akan parkir, sebuah mobil warna hitam metalik, mobil **_**Baekkie-nya.**_

**Chanyeol harap-harap cemas saat pintu mobil terbuka perlahan dan seorang wanita muda tengah menuntun dua orang anak laik-laki turun dari mobil. Chanyeol mengernyit, dia tidak mengenal seseorang anak laik-laki yang sedang bersama Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol memilih tidak perduli karena Baekhyun ada di depannya kini dan sedang menatapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu.**

**Chanyeol sesaat merasa sedih karena Baekhyun tidak memakai gaun seperti harapannya, Namun Chanyeol tetap mengakui bahwa Baekhyun terlihat manis hari itu dengan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah rompi biru laut.**

**Itu lebih dari sebuah kata manis.**

"**Chanyeol ganteng sekali," nyonya Byun –ibu Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang seketika menunduk di hadapannya.**

"**Oh ya Tuhan,kalian bertiga ganteng sekali," Tuan Byun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan melirik Baekhyun dan seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi menatap Chanyeol tak suka.**

**Chanyeol sudah bersemu karena malu tak ubahnya dengan Baekhyun namun anak laki-laki di sebelah Baekhyun hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat bosan sekali.**

"**Ahh… kalian harus berfoto bersama," Nyonya Byun mengambil kamera pocket dari tas tangannya dan menarik Chanyeol mendekat. **

**Chanyol beringsut di sebelah Baehyun dan tanpa malu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. **

"**Satu, dua , tiga"**

**Sebelum mereka tersenyum pada kamera, Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat matang.**

"_**Channie tampan sekali."**_

**Channie?**

**Oh, itu nama kesayangan dari Baekhyun rupanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Channie? Astaga! Aku membutuhkan kantong muntah sekarang. Hahaha" Kai tertawa dengan suara paling ribut yang dia punya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Pria dengan kulit gelap itu memukul-mukul meja dihapannya.

Chanyeol baru saja bercerita tentang masa kecilnya dan Kai memotong certitanya. Satu alasan. Channie.

Nama itu menggelitik perut Kai. Bukankah itu lucu?

Kai menghapus setetes air mata di ujung matanya "Oh dude, nama itu manis sekali. Hahaha!".

"Sudah cukup tertawanya tuan Kim" Chanyeol mencibir Kai yang memotong ceritanya hanya karena sebuah nama. Apanya yang lucu dengan nama Channie, dia merasa nama itu manis. Oh tunggu apa dia baru saja menyebut **manis**?

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi gay sejak kecil?," Kai mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Chanyeol karena dia sibuk tertawa dengan pemikirannya barusan.

"Oh Tuhan, kau gay Chanyeol. Kau bahkan sudah melamar teman laki-lakimu. Kau hebat teman!" Kai menghapus air matanya yang telah tergenang di ujung matanya. Kebiasan buruknya adalah dia akan mengeluarkan air mata jika sudah tertawa hebat.

"Ya!" Chanyeol memukul meja kantin dengan kuat, dia tidak perduli lagi jika mereka harus tertangkap oleh guru karena harga diri seorang Chanyeol sedang di pertaruhkan disini.

"Diamlah kau Kim Jongin, kau membuatku ingin memukul wajah _pervert_mu itu"

Kai memilih menutup mulutnya daripada harus membiarkan wajah tampannya tesakiti oleh chanyeol. Dia menarik nafas perlahan-lahan, karena kalau saja Chanyeol menyebutkan nama 'Channie' dia bisa meledak lagi.

"Ok, Ok, jadi mengapa kau lupa dengan Baekkie, um, Baekhyun mu itu?" Kai segera menutup mulutnya saat tawanya akan keluar.

Chanyeol mendengus dengan keras, "Aku tidak lupa, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika dia itu Baekkie yang dulu. Mereka terlihat berbeda dari segi manapun."

"Berbeda?"

"Iya, Baekkie itu lembut dan manis" Chanyeol menerawang membayangkan masa kecilnya dulu.

"Hahahahha. Apa aku baru saja mendengar pengakuan dari seorang gay?"

"Ya!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul wajah Kai, namun pria dengan rambut hitam itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menahan marah.

_Aku bukan gay._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasakan matanya membulat sempurna, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, namun pria dengan rambut coklat madu itu bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Chanyeol dapat mendengar kikikan Kai dari bangku depan, sejak Kai mengatai Chanyeol tadi pagi, lelaki dengan kemampuan dance melebihi rata-rata itu memilih duduk di depan di sebelah Suho –ketua kelas mereka yang pendiam, daripada harus merelakan wajahnya membiru esok pagi.

"Baiklah Baekhyun kau bisa duduk di – " Lee sonsengnim menyapu pendangannya kesekitar kelas.

Chanyeol merasakan gugup yang tidak biasa saat manik hitam Lee sonsengnim mengarah padanya. Dia bergetar di kursinya.

"_Jangan"_

"Chanyeol, kau duduk sendiri? Bukankah biasanya dengan tuan Kim? Bagaimana jika kau duduk disana?" lee songsengnim melirik Baekhyun yang kaget dengan pertanyaaan itu. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, pria denga tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk protes.

Namun Baekhyun menjawab lebih dulu dengan senyum manisnya "Saya mempunyai masalah dengan pengelihatan, jadi bisakah saya duduk di depan?"

Lee sonsengnim mengangguk tanda setuju membuat Chanyeol mengusap dadanya diam-diam.

"Tuan Kim, silahkan pindah ke tempatmu semula, dan – Luhan berhenti berbicara dengan Krystal dan bawa tasmu ke meja Suho.

"Tapi – " Luhan mencoba menolak.

"Lakukan!"

Kai mulai menyeret kakinya ke bangku belakang, dia berhenti tepat di meja Chanyeol. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum canggung kepada Chanyeol.

"Duduklah" Chanyeol berbicara singkat, karena matanya masih mengawasai seseorang yang masih berdiri didepan kelas mereka.

Kai menatap sahabatnya itun dengan bingung. Namun, dia memilih untuk duduk saja daripada harus bertanya karena alasan Chanyeol diam dan focus kedepan sudah sangat jelas.

"Nah, tuan Byun, kau bisa duduk dengan Krystal, dia ketua Osis dan dia siswa yang sangat cerdas. Kau bisa belajar banyak darinya"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menunduk kepada Lee sonsengnim, namun sekilas, hanya sekilas, dia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Baekkie sedang menulis apa?" Chanyeol berjingkat-jingkat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput di taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, mata bundarnya mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang meulis sesuatu pada selembar photo.**

**Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian menyerahkan selembar photo sama yang.**

"**Ayo Channie tulis juga, sama seperti Baekkie," Baekhyun tersipu malu saat menyebutkan nama **_**kesayangannya**_** untuk Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol memutar badannya dan tengkurap seperti Baekhyun, dia mengambil kertas photo itu dan menuliskan hal yang sama seperti yang telah di tulis Baekhyun pada kertas photo satunya.**

_**Channie&Baekkie**_

_**Menikah di Gereja **_

_**Kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya.**_

"**Sudah" Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas photo itu, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.**

"**Itu untuk Channie, yang ini untuk Baekkie" Baekhyun menunjuk kertas photonya dan kertas photo di tangan Chanyeol bergantian.**

**Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti "Oh, ini hadiah pernikahan Baekkie untuk Channie ya?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa meilhat wajah seseorang di sebelahnya dengan jelas.**

**Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu, tapi senyum manisnya masih terukir di wajahnya yang putih.**

**Chanyeol memandang kertas photo itu dan dahinya mengernyit seketika. Di dalam photo itu ada dirinya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang bersemu karena malu, namun seseorang di sebelah Baekhyun yang ikut berfoto dengan mereka membuat Chanyeol tak suka. Seseorang itu tidak terlihat bahagia, dia melipat tangannya di dada dan matanya menatap malas pada kamera.**

**Chanyeol meletakkan jari kelingking dan ibu jari di antara gambar Baekhyun dan anak laki-laki itu untuk merobeknya.**

**Namun Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat, "Channie, jangan. Biarkan saja"**

**Chanyeol cemberut, dia meletakkan photo itu di atas rumput, dia tidak suka saat Baekhyun lebih memilih anak itu dari dirinya.**

**Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol, dia meraih pohoto itu dan menyelipkannya pada tangan chanyeol yang terkepal, "Channie jangan marah ya, ini hadiah dari Baekkie. Terimalah, biarkan saja photonya seperti itu, jangan di robek nanti jadi jelek."**

"**Tapi kita harusnya photo berdua tanpa anak jelek itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah anak laki-laki itu.**

"**Channie, tapi dia sepupu Baekkie. Dia saudara Baekkie. Dia juga sedang sakit" Baekhyun hampir menangis, dia bangkit untuk duduk, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.**

**Chanyeol terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun, dia kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Baekkie jangan menangis, maafkan Channie."**

**Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.**

"**Baiklah Channie punya hadiah pernikahan juga untuk Baekkie" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, dia melihat hal seperti itu di televisi kemarin malam.**

**Baekhyun menunduk dalam begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana Chanyeol menuntunya ke altar hari minggu kemarin saat gereja tengah kosong dan orang tua mereka sedang berbincang di luar gedung.**

**Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berlutut, mereka mengucapkan doa seadanya, karena hanya itu yang mereka tahu. Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan sejurus kemudian anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan selingkar cincin dari saku jasnya.**

**Baekhyun terkejut, namun dia membiarkan Chanyeol memasangkan cicin itu pada jari telunjuknya –cincin itu kebesaran omong-omong.**

**Baekhyun tersenyum begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.**

**Mereka telah menikah.**

**Menikah dalam persepsi mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

Hi guys, sorry lama update karena aku keburu masuk kuliah sebelum sempat selesain. Dan _writers block_ itu menyiksa banget. Lagi pula beberapa hari kemarin FFN ga bisa di buka.

Oh ya, ada yang nanyain kenapa Sehun dan Kai bukan penyuka sesama jenis dan kenapa Luhan jadi cewek sedangkan Baek tetap cowok.

**Jawabannya :** Aku mau buat cerita se-realistis mungkin, jadi cuma Chanbaek yang yaoi couple, dari awal aku juga udah bilang kalau fic ini tentang Chanbaek kan? Buka Hunhan atau Kaisoo?

Mungkin banyak yang buat cerita dengan semua anak Exo as Yaoi, tapi aku gak mau. Aku mau buat fic dimana dua orang anak laki-laki yang saling suka tanpa bisa memilih dengan siapa mereka suka. Nah soal udah remajanya apakah mereka langsung saling suka setelah tahu satu sama lain?

Bisa baca next chap.

Btw, thank's udah review.


End file.
